Only When We're Drunk
by purpleushi
Summary: 5 times Harvey has seen Mike drunk, and one time Mike schemes to get it the other way around. Mike/Harvey.


A/N: This isn't my best work. Sorry. I was really depressed after last night's episode so it was kind of difficult to finish. Hope you like it anyways.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

The first time Harvey saw Mike drunk was when he showed up at his door with the Marillo Assets trades. Mike had been blown away by the awesomeness of the condo and it had shown. He'd been serious about housesitting, but Harvey would have none of it.

Mike really wanted Harvey to invite him in, not only because he wasn't confident in his own ability to get himself home in one piece, but also because God, it was Harvey Specter's _house_.

And in his house was his _bed_, and damn did Mike wish he could be in that bed, if only for just a second.

So when Harvey unceremoniously slammed the door in his face, he was quite disappointed.

He made it to the elevator before giving into his urge to call Harvey. It went straight to voicemail. He stuck out his tongue at the phone.

2.

The second time Harvey saw Mike drunk it was at a company dinner. The junior and senior partners had been invited to a fancy bar and restaurant, and could bring an associate if they so chose.

Harvey decided that since Mike hadn't fucked up a case in nearly two weeks, he deserved a reward.

Halfway through the night, Louis decided that a drinking game between the associates would be a brilliant idea, and so he'd gathered up Mike and Seth and Devin and some others whose names Mike had never bothered to learn, and started up another round of Harvard trivia.

By the end of the night, Mike was a stumbling mess. He managed to find Harvey and leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"Take me home with you," he slurred.

Harvey raised an eyebrow and gently pushed him off.

"How about I take you home, to your place," Harvey relented.

Mike grinned and grabbed Harvey's hand, dragging him outside.

"Do you know where I _live_?" Mike asked, looking up at Harvey through sleep heavy eyelids.

Harvey didn't answer, just led Mike to the waiting car.

Mike fell asleep on Harvey's shoulder on the ride, and Harvey didn't shake him off. When they arrived, he gently nudged Mike who woke up, blinking. He pushed himself off Harvey.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Did I drool?"

Harvey chuckled. "No. You would be dead on the side of the road if you had."

Mike grimaced.

"Okay thanks see you tomorrow bye," he blurted and raced into his apartment.

3.

The third time, Mike wasn't even that drunk. He'd gone to a bar with Rachel on a Friday after work to meet some of her college friends. One of them, a short blonde named Libby, was clearly hitting on him. And while she certainly was cute, he wasn't really interested.

He had three beers, mostly to keep himself occupied and give him an excuse to avoid Libby's advances.

When he finally left after saying a polite goodbye and exchanging numbers (although he knew he'd never call her), he realized he'd left the briefs he needed in his cubicle.

He took a cab to the office and was surprised to see lights still on. It was nine pm on a Friday and the office was usually deserted now. He found the briefs on his desk and was heading to the elevators when he heard his name called.

He turned around to see Harvey coming out of his office.

"Heeey Harvey, what's up?"

Harvey shrugged. "Are you drunk again?"

Mike's brow furrowed. "No," he said defiantly.

Harvey smirked, and looped his arm around Mike's shoulders.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home. Again."

Without thinking, Mike slipped his arm around Harvey's waist.

And Harvey let it stay there.

4.

The fourth time was pretty pathetic actually. Mike had gotten a call from Trevor that he was back in town and wanted to meet up. Mike had just finished with a long day of work and hadn't slept in nearly thirty six hours. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Trevor.

He grabbed a beer from his fridge and chugged it down.

After the fifth beer, he decided it would be a good idea to call Harvey. To his surprise, Harvey actually answered his phone.

" 'llo?"

"Harvey," Mike slurred, elongating the second syllable.

"What do you want, Mike?"

It was all Mike could do not to respond with "I want _you_." Instead he mumbled something unintelligible.

Harvey sighed. "Where are you?"

Mike frowned. "Home, why?"

Harvey didn't respond, and Mike looked at his phone to see that the call had been disconnected.

He finished off the six-pack and was staring with unfocused eyes out the window when he heard a banging on the door.

He opened it hesitantly and found Harvey leaning against the doorframe wearing a crimson Harvard tee shirt and jeans. Mike gaped dumbly.

Harvey reached out and grabbed Mike by the skinny tie he was still wearing and kissed him.

When Harvey pulled back, he smirked a little. "Mike, don't get drunk by yourself. It's sad and makes you look bad."

Mike cleared his throat. "And when I look bad, you look bad?"

"Something like that," Harvey turned around and left, shutting the door harshly behind him.

5.

The fifth time, they were at Harvey's condo. Mike had finally gotten to see the inside, and goddamn, it was beautiful. He still hadn't gotten to try out the bed, but they were making progress.

Harvey must have the alcohol tolerance of a freight train, because they'd both had more drinks than Mike could count, but Harvey was perfectly clearheaded. Mike, on the other hand, was a bit of a mess.

Right then he was clinging to Harvey's waist with his head pressed against his chest. Harvey was attempting to microwave some waffles—the only food he had in his fridge—so Mike could sober up, but Mike was making it rather difficult.

"Harvey, I like you," Mike mumbled into Harvey's shirt.

"Yeah, kind of figured that out," Harvey chuckled.

"No, I _like_ you, like you," Mike poked Harvey's nose. "I _love_ you."

"No you don't, you're just drunk." Harvey brushed him off.

Mike pouted. If he were sober he would be able to come up with something smart to say. If only he had the guts to talk to Harvey like this when he was sober.

Maybe if _Harvey_ was drunk…

And that's when the plan formed.

+1.

It was a rather elaborate plan. They were meeting a client at a recently opened Mexican tapas restaurant famous for its tequila bar. And sure, Mike knew Harvey wouldn't drink while the clients were there, but it had become their tradition to stay after clients had left to talk about the case… or whatever. So Mike had shown up there the night before, and had a chat with Carlos, the cute bartender who hit on him until Mike explained his situation.

And so it was settled. Mission "get Harvey drunk" was a go.

The meeting went well. The signed the new client and both Mike and Harvey were in exceptionally good moods. Harvey glanced at his phone and then stood up from the table, leaving two hundred dollar bills with the check. For a moment Mike was worried that the night was over, but then Harvey led him over to the bar, just like he'd planned.

Three rounds later and Mike wasn't even buzzed.

Because while Harvey was downing generously strong tequini, Mike was sipping on club soda, cleverly disguised as a tequila sunrise. Carlos kept delivering drinks with a wink in Mike's direction.

Mike and Harvey kept up the casual conversation, but Harvey was slowly but surely getting more talkative.

Mike decided to try his luck.

"So why didn't you let me into your place that first time?" he ventured.

Harvey shrugged. "You were wasted."

"That's hardly an answer," Mike retorted.

Harvey took a gulp of his drink and sighed. "I wanted to make sure you knew what you wanted. I didn't want you to regret anything."

Mike grinned a little. "You _care_!" he ribbed playfully.

Harvey glared, but it was more subdued than usual.

"I don't regret it, by the way," Mike said, quieter. He waited anxiously for Harvey's response.

Harvey peered at him curiously. "You're not drunk," he stated.

Mike didn't say anything.

Harvey set his drink down and looked Mike straight in the eye. "I don't regret it either."

Mike's face broke out in a hopeful smile, but Harvey continued. "Mike, I don't know if this is a thing that only works when we're drunk."

Mike shook his head adamantly.

Harvey sighed. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. We can see how this goes."

Mike relaxed in his chair. Huh, this was going better than expected. Harvey was far less intimidating when he was less than sober.

"So…" he began, chewing on the inside of his lip.

"So."

"Can we go to your place now? See how well this… works?"

Harvey frowned. "No."

Mike's eyebrows furrowed. "No?"

"No," Harvey repeated. "I want to be sober."

And Mike, well, Mike was okay with that.


End file.
